The Love Between You and I
by voltri princess
Summary: Two new students come to Hogwarts during year four. They turn out to be the son and daughter of Professor Snape. What will happen when Harry falls in love with the daughter of Professor Snape? Lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm writing a new fan fiction for Harry Potter. This fan fiction starts at the beginning of year four. I don't own anything except Bianca and the plot. Thanks enjoy.**

**Read & Review please. Criticism is welcome.**

Harry's Point of View

Ron, Hermione and I were sitting on the train waiting to arrive at Hogwarts when a guy I've never seen before came to where we were sitting.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked. He was tall he looked about seventeen with dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and he was tall and he was strong looking.

"What did she look like?" asked Hermione.

Then came a girl who was an inch or two shorter than me. She had long dark brown curls that went to her hips, she also had sapphire blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, full lips and curves in the right places. She also had a beauty mark on her right cheek.

"I'm right here Daniel calm down" she said in a sweet but annoyed voice.

"Hi I'm Bianca" she said taking a seat next to me.

"Bianca came on I'm sure they can wait to meet you till we get there" said Daniel.

"No it's fine she can stay with us" I said immediately.

"Please D" she said making a puppy dog face.

"Fine I'll bring your bags" said Daniel walking the way he came.

"Your Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly" she said.

"Yea how did you know?" asked Ron his cheeks turning red.

"Mrs. Potter was a friend of my father" she said simply.

"Who's your father?" asked Hermione her cat making himself comfortable on her lap.

"You know him as Professor Snape" she said.

Our jaws dropped.

"You know he hates Harry right?" asked Ron in shock.

"I'm aware but it doesn't mean I have to hate Harry" she said smiling at me.

"Here's your bags B" said James.

"Don't call me that! And thanks. Where's Lily?" she asked worry spread across her beautiful came in a black cat with green eyes.

"There you are!"

"You named her after my mother" I said more to myself than her.

"Yea Lily was a great and strong woman" she said adoration in her voice.

The rest of the ride was quiet. At one point Bianca's head rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes fluttered and closed. She looked so peaceful. I leaned my head against hers. This was nice I could get used to this I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Hermione.

I stayed quiet.

"You like her" Hermione grinned.

I blushed a bit.

"Harry likes Bianca!" exclaimed Ron.

"Shut up Ron! Be quiet you'll wake her. Don't tell" I screamed in a whisper.

"Harry…" said Bianca's sweet voice. I turned my head and I saw her eyes were still closed.

"Looks like Bianca's having a dream about you Harry" said Hermione with a smile.

I blushed again.

"Shut up"

Bianca's Point of View

_They chased us but we continued to run. I used my patroness of a lion to protect Harry._

"_RUN HARRY RUN!" I screamed._

_They threw more curses at Harry and I. _

"_I'm not leaving without you" he said._

"_Harry…"_

I shot up from the nightmare/dream. Trying to catch my breath I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice. I turned and saw it was Harry.

"Yea just a nightmare" I said when I caught my breath.

"We're here" said Ron.

One in the grand dinning room thingy my brother and I made our way to the front by all of the professors.

"Hello darling" said my dad.

"Hi daddy. I wonder what house I'll be put into" I said looking at him.

"Wherever you are sorted is fine" he said.

"Everyone take your seats" said a Professor Dumbledor. My dad told me about him. Everyone took there seats.

"Along with the first years we have two new students. We have Daniel and Bianca Snape. Daniel will be in with the six years and Bianca will be with the fourth years" he said.

"Miss Snape please come and have a seat" said the woman who I assumed to be Professor Mangonagal. I sat on the stool and she placed the sorting hat on my head.

_I see a talent one. Brave and intelligent. Hmmm… a lot like Potter and Granger. I've got the perfect house for you._

"Gryifindor!" said the sorting hat. The entire Gryifindor table was yelling and clapping. And Harry was one of the loudest other than a set of twins that looked a lot like Ron. I walked over to the table and sat next to Hermione. My brother was also sorted into Gryifindor. He made friends with the twins who looked like Ron their names were Fred and George.

Finally Professor Dumbledor let us eat. I filled my plate to the brim with food. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at my plate.

"What?" I asked defensive.

"I never seen a girl put that much food on her plate" said Ron.

"Jeez I like food and I have a big appetite bug off you act like it's the end of the bloody world" I said taking a bite of my chicken leg. They all laughed. When we all finished eating we went to the Gryifindor dorms. Harry walked next to me his hand brushed mine a couple of times. My brother was staring at Harry like he was going to kill him. When we entered the common room Hermione and I said goodbye to the guys.

When I sat down on my bed next (which was in between Ginny's and Hermione's) Hermione gave the look.

"What?" I asked petting Lily.

"Spill it!" said Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"What?"

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Maybe" I said blushing deep red.

"I knew it!" squealed Ginny.

I shook my head.

_Why did I tell them? _I asked myself.

Harry's Point of View 

When I sat down on the bed Ron looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So do you like her?" he asked a grin spreading across his face.

"Cuz if not I'll be happy to kiss her any time" he said his grin reaching ear to ear.

"Ron shut up!" I threw my pillow at him.

"And yes I like her. I like her a lot" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well in that case ask her out dude!" he said.

"What are you crazy what if she says no?"

"There's plenty of girls who would want to date you Harry. You're the chosen one"

"Fine I'll ask her" I said.

"Good, get up and go the to the common room"

"Why?"

"Just go!""Ok jeez no need for a hissy fit Ron" I said halfway down the stairs.

When I reached the common room no one was there. Then Bianca came down the stairs to the girls' dorm. Her curls were in a side ponytail and she wore blue pajama shorts and a white tank top.

"Ummm… I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me sometime?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Yea I would like that" she said.

I looked up and saw she was a foot away.

_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her _chanted the little voice in my head.

Bianca's Point of View

He stepped forward and our lips were an inch apart. He leaned forward closing the gap. I kissed him and he kissed back. My fingers were tangled in his long black hair and his arms crushed me to his chest. I heard laughter. Harry and I pulled apart to see Hermione and Ginny giggling on the girls dorm stairs and Ron and Neville laughing on the boys dorm stairs.

"Go away" said Harry pulling me closer into his chest.

"Good night Harry" I said quickly kissing his cheek.

"Good night Bianca" he said with a grin.

I turned and walked over to Ginny and Hermione. We walked up the stairs before they started throwing questions at me.

"What was it like?" asked Hermione.

"No pun intended but it was magical".

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Ginny.

"He's a very good kisser" I said remembering how soft his lips were.

"Night girls" I said pulling the covers up to my chin turning off the light with the flick of my wand.

_Dad is going to kill me! And so is Daniel! Oh well they'll have to suck it up _I thought.

*DREAM/NIGHTMARE*

_Harry was on the forest floor. His lips were blue and his scar was gone. _

"_Harry wake up! Please wake up" I cried._

"_He's not going to wake up" said a cold voice. It was the same voice I heard as I was raised._

"_You did this" I said standing up turning to face him._

_His eyes were cold his skin white._

"_YOU DID THIS!" I screamed._

"_AVACADOVRA!" I screamed._

_His body fell. I did it I killed Lord Voldemort._

"_Bianca" said Harry's voice._

"_Harry" I said and wrapped him in my arms and cried into his shoulder._

"_Shh I'm ok. You saved me Bianca" he said rubbing the small of my back in a soothing manner._

Suddenly my eyes shot open I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"Miss Snape is everything alright?" asked Professor Mangonagal.

"Yes I'm fine. Can I talk to Professor Dumbledor?" I asked.

"Yes dear of coarse. Come now I'm sure he's not busy"

"Professor Mangonagal its midnight I don't think he's awake" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger do not question me. Miss Snape come with me" said the woman who raised me from my birth to the age of two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all my awesome viewers. Enjoy chapter 2. Sorry about all my spelling mistakes.**

Bianca's Point of View

I fallowed behind Professor Mangonagal. Finally we made it to this giant eagle statue.

"Amelia" she said and the eagle turned and showed a staircase.

"Go up those stairs and he'll be there" she said pointing to the stairs. Halfway up the stairs I realized the password was my middle name. I continued up the stairs.

"Hello Bianca" said Professor Dumbledor.

"Please have a seat"

I sat on the seat across his desk.

"Professor Dumbledor""Please call me Albus and what is troubling you?" he asked.

"Well I've been having these nightmares and flashback type things" I said and Phoenix flew and sat on my shoulder.

*FLASHBACK*

_I sat in the plush green grass my curls flying in the wind. I saw a phoenix fly above me. _

"_Come with me and you'll be safe" said a warm male voice._

_I took the hand the man held out to me. I walked by his side through the grass. When I looked up I saw it was Albus._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Albus. Was it you who found me in the meadow?" I asked.

"Yes" he said with a smile.

"This makes no sense who's child am I? I remember being raised by three different people but who's child am I really?" I asked authority which I didn't know I had clear in my voice.

"Tom Riddle's child" he said his face falling a bit.

"And my brother?"

"Yes he is the son of Tom Riddle also. But you are the stronger of the two""But but but… this can't be what if someone finds out? What if Harry finds out?" I said shock taking over. Tears poured from my eyes.

"No no no. I AM NOT HIS DAUGHTER!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

"no" I whispered. I continued sobbing before Albus came and patted my back.

"Who's my mother?" I asked.

"Her name was Linda Midnight" he said sympathy in his voice.

"Can I see a picture?"

He went to his desk and came back with a picture of a woman who looked exactly like me but more mature. I cried harder and harder.

"I …. Cccan't ggo t-t-to classes t-t-omorrow" I said while sobbing.

"I understand lets get you back to bed" he said helping me get to my feet. Each step was agonizing. With every step I took pain shot threw every part of me. When we entered the common room everyone was there. My brother gave me a sympathetic look. He already knew I could tell by the look on his face. I couldn't take another step the pain was too much to bare so I fell to the floor and cried and cried. Someone came and hugged me tight to there chest.

"Noooo" I cried into there shoulder.

"Shh I'm right here" said Harry's comforting voice.

"Everyone back to your rooms except Harry, Ron and Hermione" said Albus.

When everyone left Harry picked me up and sat on the couch with me.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione I must tell you something and you must not think Bianca or her brother are evil or wrong. They didn't know until recently" said Albus.

"Please just tell us" said Harry rubbing my back soothingly.

"They are the children of Tom Riddle" said Albus.

With that I cried harder into Harry's shoulder. He held me tight. I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's not your fault" he said his eyes were full of sympathy and understanding.

"It's ok Bianca" said Hermione putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm scared" said Ron jokingly. Professor Mangonagal smacked him in his head and I laughed a little.

"Can I stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Of coarse" said Albus.

"Are you taking off classes?" asked Hermione.

I nodded.

"Yes you three can stay with her for the next couple of days" said Albus already knowing there question.

"Thanks" I said.

Then both Professors left the room. I laid across the couch my tears staining the cushion. Harry laid next to me and held me against his chest.

"Hermione can you get my wand?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be back in a second"

Just as she promised she game back with my wand. I thought of the time when I first met Ron, Harry and Hermione and said "Expecto Protronum"

My patronous of a lion ran around the room. I sat up and saw Ron and Hermione smiling.

"When did you learn that?" asked Harry.

"I was five Dumbledor said I would need it sooner or later and it turned out to be as soon as I mastered it. We were chased by Death Eaters" I said with a sad smile.


End file.
